kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Start the New Game!
is the twenty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of the Ride Players from Kamen Rider Chronicle, along with the first appearance of the Buggle Driver II and the Tokimeki Crisis Gashat. Synopsis Recently, Emu has been feeling a little worried. He is suddenly very quiet and hasn't talked much since Poppi Pipopapo suddenly disappeared. Just then, Hiiro is suddenly shocked by the sheer number of emergency phone calls that are entering CR! All of them have been requesting ambulances to be sent to their locations on multiple reports of game disease! The only two main first responders on hand at the time, Emu and Hiiro, rushed to the indicated locations, but what they saw there was an unbelievable sight... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ren Amagasaki(Voice): * : Guest Cast * : * : *Construction Worker: * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 99: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2: *Kamen Rider Para-DX: *Ride Players: , *Salty Bugster: *Aranbura Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Maximum Mighty X **Brave ***Taddle Quest **Para-DX ***Gashat Gear Dual ****Perfect Puzzle **Various Ride Players ***Kamen Rider Chronicle, Mighty Action X, Mighty Brothers XX, Giri Giri Chambara *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2, Maximum Gamer Level 99 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 2 **Para-DX ***Puzzle Gamer Level 50 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Para-DX ***Speeding-Up, High-Jump, Muscular **Unused ***Iron-Body, Instigate, Recover, Shrink, Giant, Invisible, Confusion, Emission, Liquefaction, Separation, Dark, Stretch Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 8, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Mighty Brothers XX **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis *'Video Game References in this episode:' **''to be added'' *This episode reintroduces the opening sequence into the series. Many changes have been made to the opening sequence to reflect events that have occurred in the series: **Poppi and Asuna have swapped places, with Asuna now being the one trapped in the screen. **As Emu is surrounded by the different game screens, instead of fading away, he now smiles and raises his Gashat while his eyes glow red, the game screens that surrounds him being fired as he does so signifies his role as the Progenitor of all Riders and Bugsters. **The scene where Emu is seen walking next to a screen showing his "M" persona has now been replaced with similar scenes featuring Hiiro and Taiga, with the screen respectively showing Saki's death and Taiga's defeat at the hands of Graphite. **A Ride Player is briefly seen during the brief shot of Emu in his "M" persona. **As Emu walks in front of Hiiro and Taiga, the three disappear after a while, and the background showing random civilians is replaced with one featuring tons of Ride Players. **Due to Kuroto's death, he is no longer present in the scene showing the Riders holding up their Gashats. His and Kiriya's blank spots remain, though a shot of Nico Saiba was inserted in between. **The next scene after has Kamen Rider Para-DX and Graphite, with a silhouette of Kamen Rider Chronos in the screen next to them. The scene with Poppi standing next to a screen follows, though now with Kamen Rider Poppi added in. **Instead of the initial four Riders facing each other transforming into their Level 1 forms, Emu now stands in the middle transforming into Ex-Aid while being surrounded by Hiiro, Taiga, Poppi, Parad, and Nico, who also transform into their respective Rider forms. **The short battle clip during the chorus now features Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX, Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50, Snipe Simulations Gamer Level 50, and Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99. **A brief silhouette of Para-DX Level 99 is seen facing off against the three main Riders. External Links *Toei TV's official episode guide for New game起動！ References Category:New Kamen Rider Episode